Fear of Flying
by Stormie Night
Summary: 8th year and the gang is back at Hogwarts for the final year.  Draco is in for more than he bargained for when he is made to play seeker in a quidditch match against Gryffindor.  AU DM/HP slash


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Harry Potter in any way shape or form**

**Warning: This story contains slash, relationships between two boys, if you don't like don't read.**

**A/N: I hope you like the story, please review. Enjoy!**

**Fear of Flying**

_ Why is it that no one will leave me alone? I don't want to be the center of attention any more. I just want to make it through this year. I hate it when someone else says I will do something. I can't believe that Pansy and Blaise are making me fly. They know that I don't want to but they have to out do the Gryffindors. I haven't been on a broom since the last battle. How could they?_

Draco Malfoy was on his way to the quidditch pitch talking to himself. Earlier that morning at breakfast the Slytherins and Gryffindors were having a disagreement since the quidditch games were not going on this year, his 8th year, about who would have the better team. Draco didn't care so he was quiet, but since he was the old seeker he was dragged into it. They were having a pickup game and he was required to play or be seen as a coward. He didn't care but Pansy and Blaise were making him. When he got to the pitch he was almost hyperventilating. He was dressed and holding his old broom when everyone turned to look at him. He was late hoping they would start without him.

"Your late Malfoy, we had to wait for you." Weasley said

"I am right on time. If you didn't want to wait you could have started without me Weasley." Draco would not show fear to that cretin, they may tolerate each other this year but they didn't get along.

"Quiet both of you. Are we going to do this or not" Harry Potter broke in. He was the Hero of the Wizarding world and overall Golden Boy.

"Sure" they both grumbled.

Luna Lovegood was acting as referee. "On my whistle begin." She blew the whistle and everyone flew into the air. Draco was the slowest on take off and looked only at other players not down at the ground. The balls were released and Draco was just trying to stay on his broom and keep his breakfast down. He made it five minutes before something happened. One of the Creevey brothers hit a Bludger near him but it didn't hit him, he was so startled that he fell off his broom. _Great this is the end. I will just be a splatter on the field. No one will miss me or care. Wait what was that?_ Potter was holding him in his arms on his broom just meters above the ground.

"Are you good Malfoy?" All Draco could do was hold onto him and hide his face. He was facing a slide show of what could have happened. Everyone else rushed over to see what had happened.

"What happened?" "Did his broom malfunction?" "How did you catch him?" "Why did you catch him?"

Pansy and Blaise rushed over. "Is he ok?" Pansy tried to touch him but Draco whimpered and cringed away, still mad that she made him fly.

"Thank you for catching him" Blaise looked at Potter meaningfully. "You may want to take him to the Hospital Wing, he looks sick."

Harry realized they just wanted to get Draco away from everyone. He understood, the proud Malfoy would not like it if everyone saw him break down. "Sure, I will just fly him over. It is to awkward to try to get off the broom." Harry took to the air but instead of going to the Hospital Wing he flew to a clearing in the Forbidden Forest. He slid them off of his broom and sat on the ground with Draco in his lap.

"It's fine Malfoy everyone's gone. Are you fine?"

"Don't want to fly" Draco mumbled the mantra more to himself than to Harry.

"No more flying Draco, just you and me. Do you need anything, are you hurt?"

"No just embarrassed, I didn't want to play but they made me. They know that I'm afraid of flying now but house pride and all that rot." Draco was still hiding his face in Harry's shoulder afraid to face him.

"Why are you afraid of flying Draco?"

"Why do you think? The last time you pulled me on your broom and flew me out of a burning room. I was barely holding on but you made sure that I didn't fall off. If you didn't I would have slid off and burned alive. Thank you for saving my life. But now I'm afraid of flying it brings back memories, I don't have very good memories." Draco shivered, Harry just held him closer. Draco slowly realized that he was in Harry's lap and he was rubbing his nose in Harry's hair with Harry's arms massaging his back. The strangest realization was that Harry was still holding him and not pushing him away for being disgusting.

Harry felt him stiffen in his arms. "What's wrong Draco?"

Draco tried to stand up but Harry tightened his hold. "Why are you doing this? You hate me, sure you gave me back my wand but you've ignored me all year." Draco started trying to wiggle his way out of Harry's lap.

Harry groaned and went still. "Please stop," Draco froze mid wiggle confused. "I've not been ignoring you but every time I tried to talk to you your friends would not let me near you. I'm sorry that you're afraid of flying. Maybe I can help, I don't know how but please don't shut me out. Merlin you feel good in my lap."

Draco didn't know what to do, he wanted to talk but why should he trust Harry. Granted that Harry saved his life catching him from falling but he tried to save everyone. Draco wasn't special. "You just want to help save me like you want to save everyone. I'm not special. Please let me up."

"No." Draco looked him in the face and saw that his jaw had tightened and he was not going to be let up any time soon. "I don't want to save everyone any more, I'm over saving anyone. I bloody well died for the world I'm tired. I just want to save you, you're special."

Draco laughed. "Me special, sure." he snorted shaking his head in denial, how could Harry think he is special?

"Do you know what happened when I saw you falling? My heart stopped. I had to catch you, it was never an option not to. I don't know what I would have done if I missed. You don't understand I..." He trailed off not sure if he could continue.

Draco was still shaking from the idea of falling. Talking about it didn't help it just gave him flashes of what could have happened. Harry's words brought him up short though. "You what?"

"I... I like you. I can barely stop watching you." Harry hung his head and tried to hide his face sure that Draco would make fun of him. Draco wasn't sure what to do. He confesses that he is a coward and then Harry says that he likes him. Harry should be running the other way so that he's not contaminated by Draco's cowardice. He tried to make Harry look at him but in trying to move his head his lips brushed against Harry's. They both froze not sure what to do. With lips touching they slowly drew back.

Draco felt a strong urge to apologize. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I might have contaminated you with my weakness." he hung his head. He was always messing up; he may have ruined the hero.

Harry used his fingers to lift Draco's head so he was looking into his eyes. "I enjoyed it. You're not a coward." He then dove in for another kiss capturing Draco's lips. He was relentless until Draco finally kissed him back. When they broke apart Draco was not sure what to do. He'd never been kissed like that before. Most people were staying as far away from him as possible. He'd always liked boys. There was a reason that he always taunted Harry. Draco wanted his attention even if it was bad attention. What should he do now though? Surely Harry couldn't like him, he was a damaged goods.

The whole time Draco was thinking Harry was watching his face seeing the thoughts fly across it. He knew he had to stop Draco from thinking. He repositioned Draco so that he was lying on the ground and Harry was on top of him and kissed him again. Draco moaned. "Good I have your attention. I'm going to keep doing this until you understand. I like you just the way you are, arrogant, beautiful, opinionated and a little self-conscious. Don't run away or shut me out."

Draco couldn't help it, he didn't want to run he could barely walk at this point. He looked into Harry's emerald eyes and saw that they were telling the truth. He decided that they could try. He moved on the ground trying to wiggle out from under Harry when Harry groaned again. "Stop Draco please."

"Did I hurt you?" Draco was very still, he messed up again.

Breathing heavily Harry replied. "No, but I have a gorgeous blond underneath me who can't stop moving and rubbing up against me, I'm having a little problem, well not little but... I'm having a hard time staying off you right now and you're not helping."

Draco got a mischievous glint to his eye as he realized what Harry meant and arched his hips up into Harry rubbing against his not little problem. Harry bucked against him and moaned seeing the smirk on Draco's face. "Scared Potter?"

"You wish." Harry leaned down and devoured his lips.

The End


End file.
